roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Black Order
: "There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan." : ― Thanos The Black Order, also known as the Children of Thanos, was an elite team comprised of super-powered individuals who used their abilities to serve their adoptive father, Thanos. As Thanos' vicious generals, they assisted him in his mission to find and harness the power of the Infinity Stones. History Raised by Thanos The Black Order was created by Thanos as part of his modus operandi of adopting one individual of a planet that he conquered and subsequently killed half of the entire population. While some of his children, such as Gamora and Nebula secretly despised Thanos and plotted to kill him, others became sympathetic to his cause and became his generals, known as the Black Order. Infinity War Massacre of the Xandarians Thanos and the Black Order travelled to Xandar and soon invaded the planet, effortlessly destroying the Nova Corps protecting it. Thanos would retrieve the Orb, In parallel, he and the Black Order massacred half of the Xandarians as part of Thanos' quest to balance the universe. Attack on the Statesman ]] The Black Order accompanied Thanos in search for the Tesseract containing the Space Stone, which had been taken by Loki prior to the Destruction of Asgard. Using the massive Sanctuary II, the Black Order attacked the Asgardians who had sought refuge on the Statesman. They defeated the Asgardians, including their King Thor, Loki and Heimdall, and slaughtered half of the population, with the other half evacuating the spaceship. Following their victory, Ebony Maw delivered his traditional speech claiming that the sacrifice of the Asgardians helped to restore balance in the universe. As the Hulk attempted to attack Thanos, Cull Obsidian intended to intervene but Ebony Maw told him not to, as Thanos easily defeated Hulk on his own, while Ebony Maw blocked Thor. When Heimdall used his last forces to send Hulk on Earth with the Bifrost Bridge, Thanos stabbed him with Corvus Glaive's weapon. Ebony Maw silenced Thor who swore to exact revenge on Thanos and then gave the Tesseract to his adoptive father. ]] The Children of Thanos were then asked to go to Earth to find the Mind Stone and the Time Stone, with Proxima Midnight promising that they would succeed. Loki offered to guide them, but it was only a trick so he could attack Thanos before the Black Order could react. However, Thanos stopped Loki and murdered him in front of his brother Thor. Using the power of the Space Stone, the Black Order then returned onto the Sanctuary II as Thanos destroyed the Statesman with the Power Stone. Attack on Greenwich Village and Ebony Maw arrive in New York City]] Both Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian took a Q-Ship to New York City, where the Masters of the Mystic Arts kept the Time Stone hidden in the Eye of Agamotto in Doctor Strange's possession. Once their ship arrived in the city, causing massive damage and panic, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian confronted Doctor Strange, accompanied by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Wong. As Ebony Maw grew tired of Stark's taunting, he ordered Cull Obsidian to go and fight. captures Doctor Strange]] However, the defenders of Earth proved to be quite a challenge for the Black Order. Although he seemingly gained the upper hand over Iron Man, Cull Obsidian also had to fight Spider-Man who had arrived to help his mentor. Meanwhile, Ebony Maw fought against the Masters of the Mystic Arts who manage to wound him in the head, which angered him and prompted him to fully commit into the battle. Ebony Maw easily defeated Wong and attacked Doctor Strange, blocking him with his telekinetic powers. However, Ebony Maw could not open the Eye of Agamotto, forcing him to abduct Doctor Strange to take him back onto the Q-Ship. Although both Spider-Man and the Cloak of Levitation attempted to stop him, Ebony Maw successfully brought an unconscious Doctor Strange in his spaceship. Cull Obsidian, however, was trapped by Wong who sent him in the Arctic through a portal, and lost his left hand when he attempted to return but the portal was shut down on his forearm. Attack on Vision While their brothers battled in New York, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive took their own Q-Ship in Scotland, where Vision, who carried the Mind Stone, attempted to live his life with Wanda Maximoff. As Vision and Maximoff were wandering in the streets of Edinburgh, Corvus Glaive stabbed Vision from behind, preventing him from phasing. Scarlet Witch attempted to stop him, but she was thrown away by Proxima Midnight. The Black Order then attempted to forcefully extract the Mind Stone from Vision's skull. duels against Scarlet Witch]] However, Scarlet Witch stood back and knocked Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight over before taking Vision away. The Black Order found them and a double duel was engaged, with Proxima Midnight facing Scarlet Witch while Corvus Glaive fought against Vision. Corvus Glaive managed to gain the upper hand over Vision, deflecting the Mind Stone's blast and attacking him one more time to remove the Mind Stone from his head. However, Scarlet Witch, who had momentarily got rid of Proxima Midnight, rescued Vision. As they attempted to flee, Proxima Midnight shot them in the air, forcing them to violently land in a nearby train station. is fought off by Steve Rogers]] Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight found their target again and prepared to kill them for good. However, they soon had to deal with reinforcements: Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. In the ensuing battle, Corvus Glaive was heavily wounded by Black Widow and Proxima Midnight was defeated. Knowing that they were outnumbered, Proxima Midnight chose to retreat and took herself and the weakened Corvus Glaive back into the Q-Ship. Rescue of Doctor Strange tortures Doctor Strange]] Refusing to return to Thanos without having fully accomplished his mission, Ebony Maw tortured Doctor Strange with microsurgery needles so he would hand the Time Stone over. However, unbeknownst to him, Iron Man and Spider-Man had stowed away on his Q-Ship. Iron Man went to confront Ebony Maw, who mocked him for being no match to the Black Order. However, Iron Man blasted a hole in the spaceship's hull, causing Ebony Maw to be sucked into space and subsequently frozen to death. Thus, Ebony Maw was the first member of the Black Order to perish in the Infinity War. Battle of Wakanda The three remaining members of the Black Order led a massive army of Outriders to Wakanda, where the Avengers had taken Vision along with the Mind Stone. Pretending that Corvus Glaive had died from his wounds in the aftermath of the Attack on Vision in Scotland, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian confronted Captain America, Black Widow and Black Panther, claiming that Thanos would obtain the Mind Stone in the end, even if they had to sacrifice their whole army to complete their projects. and Proxima Midnight join the Battle of Wakanda]] Proxima Midnight then ordered the Outriders to charge and a massive horde soon swarmed out of the Wakandan forest, attacking the protective dome surrounding the Wakandan armies. When their opponents decided to open the barrier so that the Outriders would not go around them, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian joined the battle and began laying waste on the Wakandan armies. The Black Order then resorted to massive siege weapons which caused even more casualties, prompting Scarlet Witch, who had remained at Vision's side to be ready to destroy the Mind Stone, to join the battlefield as well. Noticing her presence, Proxima Midnight signaled Corvus Glaive, who was actually alive, to attack Vision. Corvus Glaive easily made his way to the android, defeating both Ayo and Shuri. Vision attempted to fight back and both Corvus Glaive and Vision fell into the forest. As Cull Obsidian left to assist Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight remained in the core of the battle and attacked Scarlet Witch to keep her from helping Vision. Even with Scarlet Witch receiving backup with Black Widow and Okoye, Proxima Midnight successfully held her own against them and nearly defeated them. However, Scarlet Witch used her powers to project her under one the Black Order's siege weapons, killing her. Meanwhile, Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive respectively fought against Bruce Banner using a Hulkbuster armour and Captain America who had come to Vision's rescue after he was wounded by Corvus Glaive. While Cull Obsidian was eventually killed by Banner who sent him away to be destroyed against the protective dome, before Proxima's death, Corvus Glaive defeated Captain America and nearly killed him. However, due to having dropped his weapon in the fight, Corvus Glaive was stabbed from behind by a weakened Vision using his very own weapon, thus putting an end to the fearsome Children of Thanos. Battle of Earth Having travelled from 2014, when they were still alive, to 2023 through the time machine of the Avengers, the Children of Thanos were summoned to the battlefield to battle the survivors of Thanos's initial attack before the revived Avengers joined the battlefield. Thanos ordered his armies to retake the Infinity Stones from the Avengers, with the Black Order pursuing the stones from various Avengers. They failed to capture the stones as Tony used them to decimate Thanos and his armies, except for Cull Obsidian who died in the battle, the final end of the Black Order. Members Former Members Ebony Maw * Name: Ebony Maw * Activity: 2018, 2023 (travelled from 2014) * Description: Ebony Maw was the former torturer of Thanos and one of his most trusted lieutenants. He used his advanced telekinetic powers in order to capture and torture his victims, such as Doctor Strange, who he brought back onto a Q-Ship after getting rid of Spider-Man who chased him. Ebony Maw attempted to get the Time Stone from Doctor Strange so he could give it to Thanos. However, he was ultimately killed when Iron Man blew a hole in his spaceship's hull, casting him into outer space, where he froze. In 2014, Ebony Maw assisted Thanos as they found out the Avengers' mission to revisit past events. He then time travelled along with all of Thanos' army and attacked the New Avengers Facility. When Thanos summoned his army in an all-out battle against Captain America and all of the Avengers, the entire Black Order participated. Ebony was killed at last when Iron Man snapped his fingers with the electronic gauntlet containing all six stones, perishing alongside Thanos' remaining army. Cull Obsidian * Name: Cull Obsidian * Activity: 2018, 2023 (travelled from 2014) * Description: Cull Obsidian was the strongest among Thanos' children. He used a battleaxe to fight his enemies, notably using it when facing Iron Man during the Attack on Greenwich Village. He almost killed Iron Man until he was saved by Wong. Although he was stranded in the Arctic by Wong, losing a hand in the process, Cull Obsidian returned to his allies and had a prosthetic hand implanted to replace his lost hand. He stood alongside Proxima Midnight, killing many enemies during the Battle of Wakanda. However, Cull Obsidian was ultimately defeated and killed by Bruce Banner wearing a Hulkbuster armour while assisting Corvus Glaive to take down Vision. In 2014, Cull Obsidian time travelled along with all of Thanos' army and attacked the New Avengers Facility. When Thanos summoned his army, along with all of the Black Order, in an all-out battle against Captain America, all of the Avengers and the armies they led. During his attempt to attack Iron Man, he was pulled to the ground by Spider-Man and ultimately stepped on by a giant Ant-Man, resulting in his death, as well as the first casualty among the Black Order during the Battle of Earth. Proxima Midnight * Name: Proxima Midnight * Activity: 2018, 2023 (travelled from 2014) * Description: A fearsome warrior, Proxima Midnight used a three-pronged spear in battle. She fiercely duelled against Scarlet Witch when the Black Order attempted to take the Mind Stone from Vision, but she was forced to retreat along with Corvus Glaive when more Avengers arrived in reinforcements. Proxima Midnight later led the armies of Outriders in Wakanda. During the ensuing battle, Proxima Midnight simultaneously fought against Scarlet Witch, Black Widow and Okoye and nearly defeated them, but she was eventually killed by Scarlet Witch who threw her on the path of a Thresher when she let her guard down. In 2014, Proxima Midnight time travelled along with all of Thanos' army and attacked the New Avengers Facility. Thanos then summoned his army, along with all of the Black Order, in an all-out battle against Captain America, all of the Avengers and the armies they led. As of current observation, Proxima was killed off-screen, possibly during Iron Man's snap. Along with her allies, they rushed to battle Spider-Man and Captain Marvel, only for the two superheroes to then be joined by an all-female bunch, consisting of Scarlet Witch, Valkyrie, Mantis, Rescue, the Wasp, Nebula, Gamora, Shuri and Okoye. She was seen fighting beside Corvus before Corvus was stabbed and wounded. Proxima was killed at last and last seen when Iron Man snapped his fingers with the electronic gauntlet containing all six stones, perishing alongside Thanos' remaining army. Corvus Glaive * Name: Corvus Glaive * Activity: 2018, 2023 (travelled from 2014) * Description: A fearsome warrior, Corvus Glaive wielded a glaive that could cut through materials as strong as Vibranium. As such, Corvus Glaive was able to impale Vision's body when attacking him in Scotland, and would have successfully removed the Mind Stone from Vision's head if not for the interference of other Avengers. Corvus Glaive was believed dead by the Avengers during the Battle of Wakanda while he actually snuck into Shuri's workplace to reclaim the Mind Stone. Although he nearly killed Captain America who protected Vision, Corvus Glaive was eventually killed with his own weapon by Vision, and the last Black Order member to die. In 2014, Corvus Glaive time travelled along with all of Thanos' army and attacked the New Avengers Facility. Thanos then summoned his army, along with all of the Black Order, in an all-out battle against Captain America, all of the Avengers and the armies they led. Along with his allies, they rushed to battle Spider-Manand Captain Marvel, only for the two superheroes to then be joined by an all-female bunch, consisting of Scarlet Witch, Valkyrie, Mantis, Rescue, the Wasp, Nebula, Gamora, Shuri and Okoye, the last of whom stabbed and wounded Corvus. Corvus was killed at last and last seen when Iron Man snapped his fingers with the electronic gauntlet containing all six stones, perishing alongside Thanos' remaining army. Relationships Category:Teams